User talk:-AR-
I do hope people post here, it would be nice to have a chat with someone for a change, away from the distresses of the flood or the rogue monitor. Hmmm... I doubt many people actually WILL post here, such a pity... -117649AnnihilativeRepentance Warning Don't try to hide HERE of all places Repentance, I know you're here. (Not too hard to find you on a Reclaimer site). If you continue I could possibly find your hiding place.... Hahaha... -823543DiscordantFervor Oh... It's you... Well, I guess you're right... It is pretty obvious if I hide here, in a Reclaimer website... But they are well-learned of lore. (If you wish to find my hiding place, I am sincerely sorry, I still remain hidden from you... HA! -117649AnnihilativeRepentance RP? Dear 1176149AR (long name lol =D), I think that the First Encounter RPG is going on...check it out! =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 13:45, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Thank you I would like to thank you for informing me. You shall be spared from the Flood. -117649AnnihilativeRepentance *For a story on Installation-07 and its recent happenings, go to: Legacy of the Forerunners RE: Fanon Question.....s Well, I am going to be retelling the story soon, after I finish my new Fanon. Thanks for asking though. And stay tuned for updates. :]--'H*bad (talk)' 03:41, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Story Restart I am just saying that I will be continuing the 'Legacy of the Forerunners' Fanon, although I haven't written any chapters for a mere few days (Lol). Well anyway, I would like for someone to read it and comment on it. Thank you :D. -117649 Annihilative Repentance 3:08 PM, April 29, 2007 Re:Just a note 2 things: First it depend on if you made it before March 7 2007. Second: I do not really care you can make whatever you are writing about Installation 07. James-G023 I have made it so that Installation 07 is both of our property. --James G-23 Comm Channel To arms!!!! Talking about how to arm ourselves 23:25, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Fanon Info Even though I am not finished with the ''Legacy of the Forerunners Fanon, I will be making a small story depicting each of the main characters' origins and important events before Installation-07. It will be posted soon. Note It is probably better if you give 117649 Annihilative Repentance his own page, rather than using your userpage. That is, afterall, what this wikia is for. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:22, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Obba's Quote of the Day "When you meet big scary man, don't fight or you die. Instead, cower behind!" Third Battle of Installation 07 I was just wondering if you wanted to work with me in a double projct where we combine our characters and have a third battle on Installation 07? Spartan G-23 So then when should we begin the fanfic? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 21:13 10 May 2007 (EDT) Sure I am free Monday to Friday from 2:45 PM (Yes my school does end that early) until 10:00 PM and on Saturday from 10:00 AM to 10:00 PM and Sunday from 1:00 PM to 10:00 PM Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 01:43, 11 May 2007 (UTC) cool I have 6 UNSC ships to spare (2 are currently in another fanfic), a counciller elite, an entire Covenant ship crew, and a hell of a lot of UNSC troops. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 01:46, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Sentinal Colussus and Flying flood. Got it! James of the CSOR 02:01, 11 May 2007 (UTC) thx. James of the CSOR 21:31, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Contrite Purposes How did you get your ship into the fleet of Contrite purposes? Please respond ASAP. James of the CSOR 00:20, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Hey How many people do you want me to gather up? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 13:10, 13 May 2007 (UTC) K. Also what will the project be called? I was thinking Project: Hollow Bastion. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 16:49, 13 May 2007 (UTC) We shall start whenever you feel like. I have already made the invitation template and am just making some minor adjustments now. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:40, 13 May 2007 (UTC) This is the template so far: What do you think? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:51, 13 May 2007 (UTC) In Firs Encounter can I make it so that my ODSTs met your elites at their base camp? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:59, 13 May 2007 (UTC) I need you to write the intro for the project. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 18:52, 13 May 2007 (UTC) K. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 21:46, 13 May 2007 (UTC) RP Invite I already invited two people so I want you to invite two more(If you want you can invite more than two). Here is the invitation: Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 00:49, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Question: Will there be any sort of Forerunner technology that could send my character back in time a couple months, because if so, I'm in. If not...I might be in. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:17, 14 May 2007 (UTC) On the Archive, that is. I've prepared an intro that will introduce the character that I plan on using. Just message me when its about to begin. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:41, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Hank's never had trouble with loads of creatures in the past (just read some of the posts concerning him). Spartan-Is tend to pwn like that. He'll get there one way or another. Shall I post my intro? :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 02:55, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Und voila! :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 03:32, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Are there already Combat Forms on the Archive, or is it just Infection Forms until more people land? :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 00:55, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Re: Hey I he is alreday in. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 13:22, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Ho ho ho! Please kind sir. Never under estimate a Royal Blood member. My cousin and I excel in confusing our enemies! Duskstorm isn't our brightest too and she confuses me... We will be the best bad guys you would ever meet. Twilightstorm 20:58, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Also you didn't have to invite my cousin... Duskstorm is sometimes aggressive... You could have just invited Bloodstar for a fierce enemy... Twilightstorm 21:04, 15 May 2007 (UTC) O.O;; NO! Damn you, you fool! She's pissed at me! You doomed me! WHY?! I need to stop being dramatic... expect a replay from the boss girl tommarrow then... Twilightstorm 21:08, 15 May 2007 (UTC) So be it... I will join this caue but you will lose something in this battle for an artifact. Bloodstar 14:04, 16 May 2007 (UTC) RP Sounds fun, but is there room for another Spartan? If there is, you can expect me to participate! SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 15:52, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Count me and Juliet in. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 22:11, 16 May 2007 (UTC) ... I will not fail in my mission! Make sure you know about Lysira Sarris before you even question my motives. Also My force should not act vulgar... They are more civilized and dicplined in both Covenant and UNSC tactics as well as gurrila warfare. I also notice that you are the forerunner force... Most strange. That might change everything but we will try something. Bloodstar 16:00, 16 May 2007 (UTC) I'm in... Lots of backreading to do, I see. Ah, well. Major Vensar 'Fenijee does not shrink from hardship! -The Dark Lord Azathoth 22:58, 16 May 2007 (UTC) ...? Sounds like the first tme i met Blood. Twilightstorm 14:06, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ... MIL AI 2430 reporting for duty,sir! However "I seem promising" ??? ;D :P MIL AI 2430 22:50, 17 May 2007 It is alright, and thank you,sir--UNSC AI 22:54, 17 May 2007 (UTC) where to place myself? A destroyer? which one pity... unless the UNSC brings in a random Cruiser ;) :P--UNSC AI 23:02, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Guess that means, I am yours to command,sir--UNSC AI 23:08, 17 May 2007 (UTC) pity, I cant assist you directly,sir. But feel free to call upon my services ;) --UNSC AI 23:14, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Ragnos The gravemind Ragnos is safely in imperial controled areas. Your bio ships will be burned down by Blood's fleet with combined fire power of MAC guns and lances of plasma BAM! Twilightstorm 17:40, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Idea I think I'm just going to have the Hesperus bug out from the system and have them enter into the new roleplay. That, or I'll just roleplay my other captain; Jacob Martin, a main character in my book. Ill talk to you more about this. CaptainAdamGraves 17:45, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Nani? What are you talking about? As far as I a concerned I am battling my self and a hanger with Lambda. Blood is moving abotu in out section of the archive and the gravemind ragnos is safe as well as lucy. Twilightstorm 19:23, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Check Don't un under estimate Blood or us. Lysira can break alot of things with just concentrating on one target's internal organs or anything on the inside. it takes great strain for her to destroy a ship like a frigate. Twilightstorm 20:00, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Most Impressive. Though I wish your friend would depict my imperials to be more loyal like he did in 49... This Hive mind also is impressive. But I am confused... will you accept my Empire as an ally? or just use this to your advantage... Chou Bloodstar 20:28, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Ok... Twilightstorm 20:31, 18 May 2007 (UTC) RE: Note Yes I know that only you could get control of the sentinals but the AI can still absorb all of the information and trick the sentinals into killing all forces in certain areas. P.S. I made the First Battle of the Archive. It takes place for the first 61 parts and I have done most of it but could you please add anything that I might have missed. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:26, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Also you cannot kill Delta because he is one of my main characters. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 18:14, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Dont worry he still is not powerful enough to tkae down a forerunner AI. He is just baiting a trap and that monitor the that he is hiding in is the bait. He is only powerful enough to take down every AI of human or Covenant origin. He travels place to palce kinda like O'malley from Red vs Blue so when the monitor is contacted by a certain source he will travel to the that source. P.S. Do you really live in South Korea? because that would be so cool. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 18:30, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Oh. I was just wondering because there are two people in my class from South Korea. Also is Li a city? and where is it? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 18:45, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Re: -.- Long Island. If that is in New York than you live very close to me. Also in terms of the monitor double-crossing it was only a guess because he was acting very odd... Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 20:31, 19 May 2007 (UTC) I am not taking suspicions off at all. Even in real life when I play Starwars battlefornt 2 capture the flag with my friends we never make contact with each other if one of us has the flag simply because we usually kill each other in order to get it and earn the points. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 20:38, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Time Portals I noticed (while trying to catch up on what I missed) that you mentioned that the time portals had been messed with, and that the archive may be torn apart by the force of the temporal rifts. I also didn't notice this issue being resolved. I think I'm going to drop out of the RP soon (mainly because I just can't keep up with it all), so I'm going to move Hank into a position to be affected by these portals soon. Just so you know. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:47, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Hmm...well I didn't notice a specific resolution, so I'll just keep going with this lead anyway. I assure you that I will resolve the issue so that the Archive is not ripped into many thousands of pieces by a temporal rift. (I needed the time technology to get off the archive to somewhere else, though there was a time error upon exited the teleporter that got me to the Archive) :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 20:59, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Forgive me. I am quite sick. I am also very confused... You all know nothinga bout imperial tech or troops. We aren't as week as your friend depicts us and it is irritating to see my units die so easily. My elite guard have an advance sheilding system plus heavy armor. My Shock Troopers have the same sheilding as a normal major domo would andm y troopers should not be so scared. The Empire is diciplineed. As for this Eternity code... Lysira is from ONI she left it in a recent past. Bloodstar 01:03, 21 May 2007 (UTC) No no. He is your partner. I question his abilities. Michel cornered him in hanger seven if you look at the past posts. The hanger doors were sealed from the inside. How does a couple of dropships pop in? I also had two frigates stand guard there. Then out of no where seps appear. I also question his AI delta. Air controls are accessed manually. No through the ship's systems. Michel tried to explain but he is no good at explaining things, so I tell you this. He is a good adversary but he is being... what is the word you americans use? Uber was it? In Michel's case a n00b I believe. Also Delta is just ONE smart AI while the Archaic Memory has SIXTEEN. Explain how can one AI take on 16 former ONI AIs and I am reading from halo first strike. copying one self was only given to cortana when she found out from inside the covenant assault carrier. I am most confused. Bloodstar 14:13, 22 May 2007 (UTC) How is when my comrades and I try to kill your friend's people they aren't as easy as seen in books and games as well as other rps. My forces should be well educated for combating both UNSC and Covenant forces. They would have been trained like ODST not marines. We aren't rebels... I getting mad over a simple matter... I have alot going through my mind as it is already. I don't need. We all should be equally hard... But he makes us seem weak... I will now purge his AI Delta. And check the discusion page fo the first battle of the Archive. pleas make sure you read Dragon Empire before questioning me... You seem more intelligent than he is. No offence to your friend. Bloodstar 19:19, 22 May 2007 (UTC) I tried to... Shot 10 rockets at 343... but a nano virus isn't a normal virus. so XP Duskstorm 14:39, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Wait what? who is using the nano virus again? Twilightstorm 14:40, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Re: ? The 9012 was Originally a forerunner computer but it was found by ONI who then reconstructed it as a battle droid so technically it is a UNSC creation. It only has a small bit of forerunner tech which it uses in battle. It got its memory back after it had to reconstruct itself. Long story short it was once forerunner but is now UNSC. You can use him because he was once forerunner but you cannot kill him or make him turn on the UNSC. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 21:18, 22 May 2007 (UTC)